Midnight Rain Koneko's past
by Hioni
Summary: This is going to be a Kenpachi/OC the OC's name is Konekoame. She showes up a child and grows up in the 4th division with a secret. Graduates the academy and is sent to the 11th division to everyones horror. later chapters may be rated mature
1. Chapter 1 So, this is the begining?

It all started before the ShinigamiAcademy. The place was a six year school for Soul Reapers to be. To even get in you at least had to have an inkling of spiritual energy and some reason for them to accept you. Someone could be good at paperwork or witha sword, if they saw use in them, they could be accepted right off. Others had to prove their abilities to get in. Some were privileged to go to a "pre-school" before hand.

Here she showed up out of nowhere, they had sent for her when they noticed a large Spiritual energy mass running loose in the eastern 78th sector of the Roukon districts. The scout sent for here didn't come back until several hours after he had found the source, it had been a little girl to the General Captains disbelief, the only reason he did believe it was the fact she labored through and supported the weight of a full grown Soul Reaper through districts of rain, muddy hills, broken bottles and areas with organized crime. She did it all barefoot, wearing a burlap sack as a dress, half starved and was tracking blood from her own feet on the wooden gateway grounds as he stared at her. She looked at the General Captain through the gate, still supporting the half dead man as the gatekeeper ran to get help.

The first to arrive at the scene were three captains who had been in the area. They were the Captains of the 4th, 6th, and 11th divisions and were all prepared for something different. Captain Retsu Unohana of the 4thdivision was ready to help out with whoever might be dead or nearly there, she was the only one that was actually needed but Captain Byakuya Kuchiki of the 6th squad showed up to help for whatever the emergency was. It was a little below his ranking to just rush off to whatever problem aroused but he had sensed the General Captains energy already there and thought it was something more drastic than it was. He had a noble air to him and was rather handsome. Kenpachi Zaraki, Captain of the 11th division, was just hoping to beat the shit out of something for a little fun and was disappointed when it turned out to be just some little girl. His Lieutenant peeked over his shoulder from where she was perched off his back to look, the man was, no questions asked, the biggest man of the present captains, the 6th captain made it to his shoulder barely and the General captain was just above his waist. The man was all muscle and bad-ass.

Once the gate opened and the young child shuffled in shaking with the effort of it all, two other soul reapers pulled the Scout off of her. The instant the weight of him was gone she finally collapsed and the 11thCaptain caught her little form with one hand. He looked down disinterestedly at her unconscious self, wondering about the girl before handing her of carefully to Captain Unohana quickly who cradled the child sympathetically before rushing off to take care of her while her subordinates took care of the scout. Byakuya found it odd that she would take care of the child herself when it was the scout that was in a more serious condition. The 11th divisions Lieutenant watched Unohanarush off with the child interestedly.

"Hey Ken-chan? Didn't that little girl look about my size?" she asked in the small voice of a little girl. Kenpachi shrugged bored now seeing as there was nothing to fight. He wondered about the child and what district she had come from, she had reminded him of Yachiru when he had first met her, only different somehow, she was a little older that was for sure, about the size of yachiru was now actually. He suspected she would age more before finally reaching how old she was supposed to be. The man wiped the blood on his hand that had come off of the child onto his white captains coat absently as he wandered off in what he assumed was the direction of his division.

~*~

Several hours earlier-

"Damn, I can't find the source of the Spirit Energy in this area…" cussed a young scout from the Seventh Division of the Goti Thirteen. He didn't like being sent out and was using words his higher ranking lieutenant would use more than he normally would. The scout knew he was going to do what he was ordered weather he liked it or not, there was no way he would look unloyal in the small chance his Captain would find out.

After vigorous searching through the northern districts where the spike of energy had gone off he finally came across what had to be the source of it. He started about him wondering why a young child would be in the 78th district this close to the 80th. There was no law in this land so far from the Seireitei and was unruly. 'certainly not a good place for a little girl to be…' he thought to himself watching her observe two men fight interestedly. He couldn't even tell what color the girls hair was seeing as it was so dirty, and she was wearing a sack as a dress. There were no shoes on her feet and she was thin as a bean pole. The scout frowned and approached the young child in the street, he didn't expect her to become frightened of him and attack.

The child struck out with a powerful punch for someone her size to the only thing she could really reach other than the mans kneecaps. The scout laid curled on the ground clutching his family jewels and tried not to pass out. He watched through blurry eyes as the little girl ran and it started raining. "Damn it all…" he growled through his clenched teeth but was still unable to move as people gathered about him jeering at his helplessness. She had one heck of a punch. He was at the wrong place at the wrong time.

The child watched from her hiding place behind a bit of rubble as the man was kicked, the group of people laughed and commenced beating the man mercilessly. When they felt they could do no more without him dying they dispersed back to their miserable lives of eking out a living. The child blinked her eyes and ventured out shyly and stared at him. She knew the particular area he was in at that moment would fill with water soon and be at least to her waist. Not wanting to get wetter than she was she turned and began heading away from him to find a place to sleep. "stupid man… he shouldn't try to grab little girls…" she mumbled to herself almost out of sight of the scout who was half dead and beat to a pulp. '_He's going to drown_.'

The child stopped at that thought and turned her head to look back at his limp form. She took a few more steps away and stopped to look again. She stomped her foot irritably and marched her way to him, the water was already rising as the rain continued to pour down. She stood in front of him.

"Get Up." She demanded, "Get up Right Now." The child said putting her hands on her hips with her dirty wet hair hanging in her face. The man could barely see her due to the blood in his eyes from his busted noes, but he looked at her in disbelief. The child squatted next to him to glare him in the eye, "You better get up mister, this street floods when it rains, it floods real bad and real fast." She snapped at him and grabbed his arm and began pulling him upwards as hard as her little body could. The child could feel the icey water begin to flow at her ankles and desperately continued with more force. The scout looked at her dumbly until he felt the chilling water that was collecting about him and rising fast. The man put forth what little effort he had left in his body and managed with her help to get himself upright before putting using nearly the last of his energy to do shunpo in an attempt to reach the seretie before he was dead. The little girl frowned at suddenly being in a different area but knew the man needed help right away. The scouts shunpo had landed them in a district area she didn't know but was apparently a shortcut to where he wanted to go, and he was now collapsed on the ground again with blood spurting from wounds. The girl frowned looking down at him.

"Get Up." She demanded again stooping down and helped him up withmore trouble than the last time. He screamed out in pain as she knelt to grab him by the waist and stand pulling him onto his feet with an emotionless face. She supported his weight and labored onward in the direction he was looking, hoping he knew where he was going while he struggled to stay upright, she was all but carrying the man and was supporting pretty much all his weight. For someone who had no training in weight or any kind of training at all, it was a miracle they even made it to the gate. It took them hours to travel the distance he had made in minutes earlier that day. The girl pulled him through slippery wet and muddy alleys, stepping on glass and slipping every once in a while, damaging her knees and causing the scout much pain. It had been though sheer will power that kept her going. She wasn't happy with the people of the districts, no one wanted to help the shinigami or her in any way. She slugged onward untill she reached the gates of Seireitei.

*end flashbackthingy*

The girl grew up under the roof of the 4th division. She had no parents apparently and no one could throw her out. She turned out to be rather quiet most of the time and a big help to the shinigamiin the division. She did have a few problems though, she had an instinct that told her to strike out at whatever startled her and people soon learned to wake her up with a long stick unless they wanted a black eye. Captain Unohana raised her with her Lieutenant for the most part, though the child also spent time with the 7th division when she learned that the scout that had found her was from there. As it turned out, Unohana was the closest thing to a mom, and Captain Komamura was the closest thing she had to a father, and in truth, that wasn't very close. Whenever she was scared or cried she ran to whichever one was closest. Normally such an event was rare for her. Any emotion was rare. Captain Unohana had noticed her strange disposition and knew something had to have happened to the girl when she was very young. The child would have frightening bursts of happiness when she would see something others may have found rather disturbing. After she had creeped out most of the 4th division sufficiently, the Captain took things into her own hands and trained the child to control her emotions better when under such situations. The little girl appeared emotionless otherwise, and now would be even more so.

The young girl didn't have a name when she arrived…. She had earned the name Nekomi despite her obvious displeasure, it was thanks to her apparent lack of emotion and how it felt as if she could stare right through you as a cat would. Captain Unohana and her Lieutenant had noticed when the child's guard was down she would sometimes even chase hell butterflies, jumping up and batting at them in play. Unfortunately for everyone else who had gotten used to calling her that for her first months, the little one didn't like that name. The Captain of the 7th division slyly suggested a name that was somewhat similar. Konekoame… The little one didn't realize that her name still had kitten in it or the fact that it was a bit long. It was decided her last name would be Tsukiko due to her apparent fondness of the moon,Konekoame would often disappear from her bed and be found on the roof or in the courtyard looking up at the night sky for the moon, and her first name was almost always shortened somehow when she was spoke too or about.

Once she was old enough in stature, Tsukiko Konekoame was sent to a kind of Shinigami Pre-school that had developed recently over the years. Young ones who had room to grow and the abilities to become soul reapers went to the school to learn very basic control of their energy as well as basic essentials such as reading, writing, arithmetic, soul society history and the workings of the said place. She had little problems in class. If fact she was at the top of her class right from the start it seemed, nothing held her back and she put forth all her effort into her class work.

Due to the child's quiet mannerism and the way she detached herself from the class, she would get picked on. Though she didn't show any reaction to her classmates cruel words a few at the 4th division could tell it bothered her at least a little when she would come home. Konekodidn't care, she could handle herself and thought that her classmates weak to pick on others to make themselves look better. She preferred they picked on her rather than someone else who was actually weaker. When it finally did happen, the result caused the bullies to become frightened of her and her first real show of any emotion. She was the size and mind of a ten year old, though in truth, she and her classmates where at least twenty years of age by then. (can't forget the odd aging there lol) It was her third year in the shinigami pre-school.

The bullies in her class had eventually given up on teasing Koneko, she was no fun if she didn't react or cry, so they decided to find someone who would. They turned their tormenting to two other little girls. The two little girls were the only ones Konekoamehad really talked to in her three years. They were really nice and didn't care if she was different from the other students. The bullies just picked the wrong people to mess with. After a few days the young girls' anger built swiftly at seeing her classmates distress. She snapped one day and barked out for the girls to stand up for themselves. She was miffed that they wouldn't stand up for themselves and were bothered by the bullies actions.

When the two girls cowered away to scared to do anything for themselves, she acted. One of the boys made a snide remark about the little girls being pathetic and weak, suddenly he had a broken nose and was on his backside clutching it with blood pouring from the broken object. She turned on the other two boys and proceeded to give them a beat down of a lifetime that they would never forget. The fight had erupted just after classes and no one was immediately around but children their own age who were shocked. An older student ran to fetch a teacher or at least someone who could step in without getting killed.

It was two against one, and Koneko's first real fight so she didn't come out unharmed. She sported two cracked ribs, a busted lip and a few bruises. The three boys that cause the whole mess were shaking on the ground, all having to have been subjected to the girls powerful spiritual energy that had raged uncontrolled during the fight. One was still cupping his broken nose while covered in his own blood from it, he had gotten off lucky. The other two were much worse off, both sprouting various broken bones and ugly bruises were growing across their bodies. After they were all separated and no longer trying to kill each other did the teacher wonder about all the broken windows and was later to find that they had exploded with Koneko's energy.

The girl healed perfectly fine and continued schooling without many other incidents, she and the other two girls had become rather good friends and she had learned over time to open up to them and show emotion more freely. She still kept her emotionless disposition towards all her other classmates, all but those two girls, Shauna and Kogia.

The girl grew into her teenage years before starting at the actual Shinigami Academy. Shauna and Kogia became shocked one day to find that she had never eaten much of anything different outside what the school had served to its students. The 4th division fed her healthy foods of course, and she had grown up with that. The pair of girls introduced Konekoto watermelon and ice-cream. To their utter surprise her reaction was drastic. She LOVED the sweetness, the taste had made her extremely happy on the inside. Her dear friends stared at the usually emotionless teenager as she bubbled over with giddy giggles and grinned happily while eating the foods.

"She has…. A HYPER side!?!?!" was Shauna's only remark as she and Kogia their friends little explosion of happiness. After that day, Konekoame was a bit little looser on her emotions towards them. The girl had always enjoyed fighting in training when she joined the Academe, and that was the only time her other classmates got to see her smile was when she was about to fight or while she was, otherwise she was just her blank self.

Now we finally get to join our little Tsukiko Konekoame, a grown woman, as she finally graduates from the real academe.

(and no, you don't get to figure out what she looks like till we get to someone else's pov *crosses arms over chest*

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

*gets smacked*

be paitent people.... this is my first time publishing one of my stories and i just started this one recently... i write a lot, but mostly on paper. when i decided on a whim that i was going to actually publish this one, i got all nervouse so it might start kinda slow and inoccent. later on though mature content which again i'm gonna panic about publishing that too. I'm used to writing on paper and no one seeing it but choice friends....

Also.... do not expect speedy updates... I'm a highschool student who's in all AP classes -cept math- and is also dual enroled in college, i have animals to take care of like my horses and goat and dogs, as well as chores inside the house too, i work at an avi-art shop on Gaiaonline which i'm very loyal too AND it's my senior year, i'm pretty darn cramped for time at home but i think i can manage.

and yes, i tend to ramble a bit during explinations.... i will try to limit that as much as possible.)


	2. Chapter 2 End of the Begining

(Wow... I was not planning for there to be that big of a gap. This Chapter dosn't have much in it really, aside from her graduation from the Academe and all... I am very sorry it took so long to get out, I have been writing however, unfortunatly most of it is in a notebook so I'm having to type it out, that's rather teidious... even for this one! But anyways, my scheduals opened up some more for the next few weeks so I should have more time to type up the story, and there is a lot of it. I already filled one note book up and that's when i decided it was time to start typing. I'm not a stickler for reviews, cause beleive it or not, someone is actually reading this! YAY! Though... it would be nice to hear from you guys, lol. And yes, I know i'm all screwed up about her age.. and there was no Shinigami Pre-school thing... but I couldn't think of what exactly to put up haha! Also I've changed the time layout because once I filled up a notebook I started the Sequal... which has very little to do with Koneko to begin with so I'm not even sure why I'm still writing this into thingy...)

End of the Begining

~Chapter One~

Konekoame hugged Kogia as the women's eyes began to tear up, Shauna wrapped her arms around them both, already crying and smiling at them. Koneko laughed lightly at the two silly friends as they bawled over the idea of graduating and leaving the Academy. Because they had not decided which division to join at the recruitment fair the week before, they would be among those who were being assigned to the division based on their skills. Tomorrow the girls would be spending their first days on probation to their squads while the officers of the division determined what to do with them. But right now Konekoame's friends were focused on the graduation.

"Okay you two blubber boats, can the tears and dry the muck off your faces. You'll be embarrassed if you snot on your papers when you get them." Said the woman with a blank face, seriously as can be. As the three girls looked at each other they started cracking up at the thought of snotting on their papers in front of all of Goti 13 and the captains. They started laughing.

Before receiving their papers though, the graduating class would have to pass the graduation exam with their awakened zanpackto's. This would be the first time many would have to actually fight using the said item and were nervous. Though they have trained with the blades and their spirits, class was different from actually using them. To begin all of the students, 40 to be exact since it was a rather small class this round, would start out meditating until their zanpacktoes spirits told them it was time. They had to reach a certain part in meditation in their minds until it would let them fight.

Konekoame's Zanpackto was named, **Hanshouchi**, which translated out to Midnight Blood as creepy as it was. The teachers believed it was an odd name considering it was an even mix between a physical melee combat, Projectile type and a kido Zanpackto. Other then these three mains for it, It was also considered to sub in illusion type Zanpackto. It didn't really seem to have anything to really do with its wielder other than the fact that the well rounded attributes to the blade was the result of its wielders unknown emotional balance. And she had control over its various parts depending on their moods or needs. Konekoame has released Hanshourein before and knew the release words for the blades shikai form by heart. (The form will be described later)

Once the Zanpackto's spirit gives the okay to fight, the graduating student will proceed to the testing arena to wait to be tested. The Captain General was prepared to stay there for a couple of days if needed, though it most likely wouldn't be the case.

~*~

The gong went off for all the students to enter the room where the ceremony would be held and testing would begin. Konekoame took her place in her designated seat. The seats were arranged by class ranking, and she was top of her class therefore she was placed in the front right corner with other good students. They were the closest to the testing Arena and were placed there to make sure the other students did what they were supposed to rather than cut up and goof off, not that anyone was going to cause any problems this close to finally graduating from the academy. The seats weren't the most comfortable in the world, but they would have to do. She squirmed in her seat a little and pulled her Zanpackto into her lap so she could sit more comfortably. (they are sitting on those little mat seats.)

She listened to Captain General Yamamoto's speech the best she could, but once it had turned to the class representative's long speech she tuned it out. Already having heard the twits speech a hundred times as the irritating woman came to her for advice and read it to her and the class literally 14 times. While tuned out she explored the room with her gaze, she glanced to the long table where all the Captains were seated, directly in front of the arena not far from where she was sitting and felt a little self conscious. She looked at the remainder of the 13 Captains in a little awe, she hadn't seen most of them before and found them interesting. Of course Captain Yamamoto, the General Captain and captain of the 1st division was in the center of the table. Everyone else looked like they were placed there by random draw, except the two largest shinigami who were seated at the ends of the table. Captain Komamura was of course the biggest out of the lot. His large self was placed at the left end of the lot.

Konekoame shifted her gaze onto the other Captains at the table. There was the Handsome Captain of the 6th division, who always looked so dignified at all times. She definitely knew him, none of the girls in the dorms would shut up about him half of the time. She also recognized Captain Ukitaki, he was a regular in the 4th division of course. He was the captain of the thirteenth division and was known to have Tuberculoses. She really liked him, he was always nice to her whenever she saw him. She never wanted to admit it to anyone but when she was little she had a bit of a crush on him because he was the first person to give her something as a gift. It was a book he had written, and it was popular among children her age at that time. The book was her most treasured possession, and she still treasured it. The captain felt eyes on him and looked out at the group of students curiously and she quickly turned to the one beside him. The shortest captain was a young white haired boy who she didn't know but was the Captain of the 10th division, Hitsugiya. She skimmed over for the next face that popped out at her and found herself staring into the eyes of one of the Captains. He grinned at her and winked. She quickly went on to the next, sufficiently creeped out. The man who had winked visited Ukitaki in the 4th division every so often, but she hadn't known he was a captain because she was nervous around him and never got to know the guy. She was nervous around anyone that could be called a womanizer, especially when they were nice about it, she couldn't hit them if they were nice and his appearance was giveaway slacker pink kimono and straw hat... The next face was interesting, creepy sure, but interesting. The guy looked like some kind of science project gone haywire art project. She didn't want to know about him but had a feeling he was the Captain of the 12th division. No one else would have a reason to look like that. Other captains she didn't particularly know were Captain Aizen, and the blind Captain Tosen. She thought the captain of the third division was interesting, though he seemed kind of sneaky for some reason. Her eyes flickered to the right end of the table, it was the closest to where she was seated and held the second largest person there. She stared at him, he was interesting looking. His hair was in large spikes with little bells on the tips of each spike, he had a scar down the side of his face and an eye-patch covered one of his eyes. His Uniform was open at the top revealing a strong, muscle developed chest. She blinked and kept looking at him. He seemed oddly familiar at this range. She had seen him a few times at the fourth division checking on his subordinates who usually caused trouble for the shinigami who worked in the division. He was the Captain of the 11th division which was considered evil to some of the 4th division members. The 11th division thought of them as weak and often picked on them. She always felt bad for Hanataro though of course he never stood up for himself she believed.

After several moments of staring at the scarred Captain and watching him look around bored. She figured he must had been forced to attend and wasn't too happy with it. He was looking over the graduates much in the same way she was observing the Captains. He looked directly at her. He didn't notice she was looking back at him for a full second before his eye narrowed and met her gaze head on in a challenging manner. Konekoame stared back undaunted with her emotionless face. It was the first time she had seen him up this close and she wasn't about to let him scare her off of her only distraction from the boring speech. Neither blinked to the amusement of Captain Ukitaki and his flowery friend who watched the comical event with interest to see who would blink first. The war was interrupted when a student elbowed her lightly and told her they were starting the instructions for the graduation exam.

Once the instructions were over, all the students made themselves comfortable and ready to listen for their Zanpacktos input or signal. Koneko's mind was silent. She knew it would be, it was a normal occurrence. Her zanpakto was either really quiet or suddenly really loud. Right now the young woman found herself alone in her mind and was beginning to clear it out.

Not a full three minutes into her meditation, spiritual energy whooshed out over all the graduates in her direction making most in its path balk or shudder. Not being in the mood to deal with some bully showing off during the graduation, she shoved back at it violently in an attempt for force it back irritably. The energy backed off as if curious and Koneko proceeded to ignore it and began again to clear her mind.

The energy crashed down upon her mockingly, this time her reflexes kicked in and her energy swelled within her causing one of the students near her to wake from his dreamlike state in meditation and shift away from her warily, staring at the dangerous woman with her eyes closed calmly that Had frightening amounts of energy rolling off of her. His Zanpacktoe warned him to get away and he muttered to himself, "What the hell….?" about to get up and haul his ass out of the way.

Before the graduating student would have to move however, Head Captain Yamamoto snapped out at one of his captains. "Captain Zaraki. Leave them to concentrate and quit trying to play 'Mines bigger than yours.'" Koneko opened her eyes and looked up at the table with captains blankly watching the huge Captain of the 11th division frown, then smirk and the spiritual energy dropped back but continued to pulse from him quietly. She pointedly glared at him ignoring all the stares from the other graduates' before she sniffed and returned to meditating leaving the large Captain and those nearest to him feeling slightly cold. While the Captain from the 7th division shook his head at the event, amused, knowing the girl may act like she's emotionless and of stone. Also knowing that wasn't really the case. Under that act she was strong willed and fiery, it had taken a lot of training in self control for her to reach her controlled emotionless state. General Yamamoto and he had done a lot of work on the girl. Captain Unohana had brought her to him to crack her out of her initial shell she had developed as a child. Of course, Unohona's reasoning may not have been very accurate, she told him all children like fluffy animals and figured she would open up more to one. The Captain General had his own reasons, though he seemed to enjoy his time with the two. He looked out among the other students pushing the funny memories of her past from his head and watched as they slowly started to decrease in numbers.

Konekoame sat in her dream like state before an entity smiled in her mind and a voice whispered it was time. Her response drew the canine-like Captains attention as her spiritual energy pulsated suddenly, rose sharply, then almost disappeared before returning back to normal. He frowned as she opened her eyes and they were completely blank as she smiled and stood up to wait almost sweetly in line with the others. The students nearest to her shifted away from her uncomfortable with the look on her face. Lifeless, emotionless, anticipation. Was her. She knew she was about to draw her blade and fight someone and was able to go all out, they wanted her to pull out all her stops. The student's who had seen her fight knew she was somewhat scary in a way because she didn't seem to know what fear was. Another emotion she apparently didn't have.

It was finally her turn to go through the battle examination. The testing shinigami she was paired up with was fresh. He was normal looking yet he had to be strong to be put against her. She knew that the examiners were matched with the graduating students putting them what was estimated to be their class ranking. She was at the top herself, so this man had to be at least some kind of challenge for her. Koneko smiled at the man across the pit as the captains, minus the 11th captain seeing as he was occupied with his 3rd seat that had just ran in, and testers gathered to watch the anticipated battle. Several Students that could get away with it came over to watch too, wondering how the man would fare.

The young woman didn't need to be told twice to drop herself into the pit. Her emotionless face greeted the man when he dropped in after her. He chuckled, she wasn't smiling anymore, though inside her head she had started singing, her Zanpacktoe and she were eager to start. As soon as it was 'go' nothing happened. Both fighters stared each other down till suddenly the man was instantly there with his blade crashing into hers. Few saw either of them draw their blades to begin with and watched the man hammer her with attacks keeping her on defense, her reaction time was perfect to each hit. She surprised the man in his last attack by side stepping and dodging his blade rather than blocking it while simultaneously whacking him soundly in the back with her sheath. He stared at her in disbelief before grinning. "Didn't think I was going to beat you with just a blade…" He said and released his zanpackto. No one caught the twitch of her mouth as she suddenly leapt ten feet back from the man. He lunged after her wondering why she didn't release her zanpackto as well. _Is she stupid or does she really think she can beat me without it. Am I missing something here? _His blade didn't connect with anything and he was staring at nothing confused before he felt a light tug on his leg that burned. He looked down to see he was bleeding from a small cut and frowned. Turning around and raising his spiritual energy he glared as she suddenly spoke

"Let lifes blood flow from our wake… **POUR, HANSHOUCHI**!" The people above watching gasped. As Konekos spiritual pressure skyrocketed as she dance sideways to avoid the mans blade. The blade in her own hands was long, jagged looking, and black. It almost seemed to shift under ones watch, another change was to Koneko directly. She stood solid, apparently pleased for some reason and the area around her seemed light with something ominous hiding in her shadow as it writhed and shifted without her even moving. Once the shadow had figured out what shape it wanted to be did the fun start. The Captains watching above were rather interested while the Captain General seemed unimpressed. He had seen it all before, Konekos Zampakto was certainly a new kind, and was not one to mess with. While her blade was Jagged it had a chain attached to it and also appeared to have another small crescent blade on the end of that similar to Captain Toshiro Hitsuguyas blade only quite a bit larger as it had a handle in the middle of the blade, however at one point the chain wrapped around her wrist and came off the main blade as it split into two narrow blades that weren't quite so jagged while the Crescent blade was slung over her shoulder. In short, the blade clicked and changed its shape to the fighters preferences at the time. The Captains of the Goti thirteen aside from Captain Komamura and the Captain Generals two personal students hadn't seen anything quite so violent during an Exam fight. Konekos emotionless mask had fled soon after she released her zanpacto and she appeared to be having fun slashing away at the man in the arena with her, it seemed as if she was hacking away at his mind as well. The Examination fighter was covered in small cuts where her blade had struck him, at some point the chain from the crescent blade wrapped around him several times. The chain was also apparently sharp as well and when she yanked the crescent form back the effect was rather messy.

All the time she held back from doing any real permanent damage, though in the end neither of the fighters heard the Captain General order them to stop. They had to be physically stopped. Disappointed slightly but still feeling Giddy she giggled putting her sword away. Her blade slid out of its shik**i**a form as she slipped it into its sheath. Coming to her senses she looked up at Captain Komamura of the seventh Division, he had stopped her from making a mistake. The sixth division Captain, Byakuya, had also jumped down and had his hand on the examination fighters shoulder. By the time he looked up her face was already emotionless once again and the large Canine-like Captain was leading her the side.

Smiling she apologized him. "Sorry Captain… I guess I got a little too carried away again." She said to the furry Captain who shook his head.

"You have no need to apologize Nekomi, I suspect it was your first time actually fighting rather than sparing with other students." He said to her clamping a large furred hand on her shoulder. "You certainly blew their minds away." He added pointing with his nose to the other captains still at the mouth of the Arena. Koneko nodded plainly before turning to leave out the way the other student's did after they finished fighting.

She was finally done. All her schooling, her special training, the extra lessons with the Captain General and Captain Komamura in private, it was all about to be paid off. She personally hoped to be assigned to the 7th division, but also wasn't going to complain if she was assigned to the 13th division. She wanted the 7th division because she had come to think of the Captain as a kind of Father figure of sorts, and the reason she wasn't going to complain if she made it to the 13th division was the smile inducing fact she still had a small cute crush on Captain Ukitaki. She knew however the chances were she may just be stuck in the 4th division in the end. Koneko had grown up there and knew the ropes already. While she thought of Captain Unohana as her mother, She hated the idea. Healing was never really her thing. All that was left to do now, was wait**.**

**((I lied when I said I wasn't a stickler for Reviews... Q___Q Please? Feed back is AWESOME!!! and so are Moogles!))**


	3. Chapter 3 Welcome to the 11th Division

Konekoame was finally done with the Academe. All that was left was to wait for her letter. She seemed to have forgotten about the last half of the ceremony at the time and waited with her two friends to be released. Once the Fighting was over did a gong go off, their signal to return to receive their graduation papers. Their sign that they were now Shinigami. While Kogia was grinning, and Shauna was on the verge of tears, Koneko wasn't sure what she felt. Sure, she was glad to be out of the Academe, but she was also a little sad. Unless she was assigned to the 4th division she was going to have to move out. Koneko never cried. She never showed the weak emotion of sadness to anyone. Aside from Captain Unohana, who saw all her emotions anyway. She did applaud when her friends received their papers, she let a small smile through her emotionless mask though and even laughed with everyone when the class clown tripped on their way to receive their papers. Everyone bowed to the Captain General, and he returned their bow with his own small one. Koneko was first in the class, therefore she was the last person to receive her papers. When she bowed, he bowed at the same time causing a few people to raise their eyebrows. Her two friends cheered to the disapproval of a few older shinigami but they didn't care. In the fellow students eyes, the Captain General had basically just said, 'Kudos to you first of class, Kudos.' She took her paper and walked down the steps not letting her pride show.

The after party was great then she got to leave the Academy Barracks like she did on the weekends, only this time for good. She showed up in her room in the 4th division feeling happy and sad at the same time. Her emotional mask was already cracked because of something her friend Kogia had said. They may not be able to see each other anymore, once they are assigned they would probably be too busy. The girls all agreed to meet whenever they could and go drinking or have fun with their little secret.

Not long after Koneko had closed the door to her room did someone knock on her door. The three people who had become her family at the 4th division entered and showered her with hugs to her surprise. Captain Unohana, Isane, and Haataro. She returned the favor of surprise by cracking for the first time in front of Isane and Haataro, tears threatened to spill despite her never cry rule and she hugged them thanking them for being her family. After all the Sappiness was over Captain Unohana shooed the other two out so Koneko could re-collect herself. "Do you know where I'll be assigned!?" Koneko suddenly blurted. She was waiting for her assignment paper to arrive, but since Captain Unohana was a Captain, she thought perhaps she would know.

Instead of answering the woman sighed with a sad smile. "You would not be very happy if you had to remain here… This much I can say." She said looking into the younger womans eyes before hugging her. Releasing the confused one she smiled lightly. "I hope you stay safe, despite my argument the council wouldn't change their minds about placing you where they have. It looks as though all our 'special training' to help with your self control is actually going to hinder you more than help you." Said Captain Unohana before holding up a piece of paper. "Here is your assignment." She said quietly with a small smile.

Before Koneko could look at it her door slammed open and two giggly excited girls spilled into the room. They stopped short seeing the Captain in the room and appoligied. "Sorry Captain, we didn't know you were in here ma'am. Kogia and Shuana bowed still smiling and clutching similar papers that Koneko now had in her hand. Unohana smiled kindly at the girls and they righted themselves. Everyone was familiar with each other in the room, they had been there to visit several times to see Koneko. The Captain gave her daughter figure one last hug, the first hug Kogia and Shauna had ever seen Koneko receive willingly, and said sadly again. "I only wish you were assigned anywhere but there…" she said before leaving quietly.

Once the three girls were left alone did the two look at their emotionless friend. Kogia, nervous and excited at the same time by what the female Captain had said, piped up. "So, what division are ya going too? I made it to the 7th division!" she grinned and flashed a thumbs up. They both already knew what Division Shauna had made it into, there was no doubt she was a healer through and through. Koneko shrugged and congratulated her friend. "I don't know what division I'm in just yet, I just got my paper! Have a seat and I'll make us some tea." She said smiling. Her friends made themselves at home on the small couch talking amongst the two of them. Koneko made her way to the kitchenette of the room and started to get out the cups.

Her two friends her a shattering crunch behind them and whipped their heads. Kogia vaulted over the back of the couch and Shauna rushed over as well. Koneko had completely destroyed one of the cups, crushing it in her hand as the letter floated down to the ground. Shauna grabber her wrist worried seeing blood dripping onto the floor. Kogia, being the nosey tomboy brat she was grabbed up the paper and started reading aloud.

"Ms. Tsukiko Nekomi Konekoame.

The Head council, led by General Captain Shigekuni Yamamoto, has decided based on your collective abilities and strengths that you should be placed into the division we have chosen. This was a difficult Decision, and in the end your Graduation Exam Battle decided for us.

Starting Tomorrow you are to report in with other new recruits to the 11th division and will begin your probationary time there as a new shinigami. –Blahablahblah…" Kogia ended it short and blurted out. "YOU'RE IN THE ELEVENTH DIVISION!!!! Omigod you have got to be kidding me! What do those dumbasses think they are doing, placing you in there!" she yelled. She continued ranting until Shauna shoved a roll of bandages in her mouth.

"You can shut up now Kogia-Chan, go fetch me some warm water, we have to clean this out, there's glass all in it." The woman said sighing and calmly taking her unresponsive and disbelieving friends hand and leading her into the bathroom. Kogia did as she was told quickly.

Koneko was blanked out. She just sat there on the lid of the toilet completely zoned out and empty until a sharp pain and burning sensation filled her entire being.

"YEEEEAOOOOOOWWWW!! MOTHER FU- AAAAAAHHHAAAHAAAAOOWWWWW" She screeched, not even able to say the colorful words in her mind as her friend put her hand in the warm water and began to rub healing lotion into the cuts and gash to clean it out. Ten minutes later they all sat on the couch laughing at the fuss Koneko had made. She didn't usually get injured bad enough to actually use the lotion much, and defiantly did not like it. Sure she could handle pain, breaking bones, sword gashes and getting her ass kicked. It was the healing afterward she didn't like. She apologized to her friends keeping the cool face she had been taught to use when she was mad or distressed. She may have appeared to be in a good mood and laughing off the whole thing. Inside, she was boiling.

_ 'All my training, all my skills, my talents, my abilities and they put me in a squad with a bunch of fucking meatheads!!!??? They're a bunch of lazy assed people who do nothing but fight each other all the time and pick on others!_' she didn't stop to remind herself that given the chance she herself would have probably grown up to be the same if she hadn't been taken in at such a young age. True she was inhumanly determined and stubborn at times even as a child she had been very straight to the point, but when no one was looking she was herself a bit of an airhead and lazy bum. Preferring to chase hell butterflies than to train when she was younger.

On top of not liking the division itself she already disliked the Captain. He glared at her and tried to overpower her during the ceremony just because he was bored. She would respect him, but that didn't mean she had to like him just yet. Listening to her friends babble she remembered something as Kogia said there were no women in the Division. There was actually. She didn't point out her friends error but the division had one other female. A little girl. She remembered seeing her before and knew she was the huge scary Captains Daughter. Smirking inwardly she wondered who the mother was and almost laughed out loud picturing the monster in love with someone and having a kid. She did remember fondly how the little girl climbed into the bed with him once when he himself had gotten a minor injury once before. The staff couldn't figure out where to put him in the first place and had rolled two beds together to fit his big ass. It had been kinda cute seeing the little pink haired girl snuggle up to the sleeping giant. Yanking herself from her thoughts she re-joined her friends in their conversation. She of course had also made a mistake. The little girl Lieutenant wasn't really the Captains daughter, though she had no idea or any way of knowing it at the time.

The next morning she departed from the fourth division one final time after several goodbyes and well wishings. She set out in a dour mood carrying what little she had in a bag slung over her shoulder. Keeping her face emotionless she approached the gate to the division and spotted a few of her former male classmates. One of them whistled to her and waved with and empty headed happy look that let her know he hadn't read the list of names attached to the paper they had received. He didn't know she wasn't just passing by the division. She walked up to the gate and the boy sliding her emotional mask of semi-friendliness on and didn't say a word as she passed right by his confused behind and went through the gate and into the 11th division.

Once inside she stepped over to the group of other new recruits and laid her small bag of belongings with theirs. Looking around she noticed a few gawking stares from members of the division who had come out to watch. She was something to see to them she supposed. It wasn't long before she decided she wasn't going to keep the good girl act up at the point when she noticed that the men weren't just gawking at her, they were checking her out. (A/N: and yes, you finally get to know what she looks like now…) With her blood-chocolate colored hair pulled back and pinned out of her face with a pair of hair sticks in a messy-neat manner her face was framed prettily by her bangs that reached just past her small chin. She was delicate looking for sure though upon closer notice her muscles were hard and her build was less delicate and more… well, more, though still small framed. She was of average height and with the Academe Uniform the new recruits were still wearing the men could still tell she had a chest. They were larger than they looked, though the men couldn't tell seeing as she wrapped them up in the mornings to keep them from getting in the way. Not quiet ranked as Rangikus but they were still there. And Koneko thought of them as more of an irritation. Getting tired of all the men drolling and staring at her she dropped her friendly mask and sent a death glare in several of their directions leaving them feeling very cold inside.

Finally, after what seemed like forever a man with a clipboard came out of one of the divisions buildings followed by another, prettier man. He was bald as a glass ball and looked none too happy about being stuck with the paper work and having to deal with the noobs. The new recruits, minus Koneko, scrambled to organize themselves in a line of some sort. Koneko re-donned her emotionless mask and simply put herself at the end of the line.

The man with the clipboard spoke. "Okay, this looks to be the lot of you, I am Third Seat Ikkaku Madarame. As I go down the line I want you to tell me your names and what your Class rank was. Try not to screw around and we won't send you home screaming for your mommies." He said frankly and moved to the front of the line. By the time he had made it to the third person a small crowed had began to watch. The pretty man followed Ikkaku looking at the men boredly. She did her best not to stare, he was very good looking. She would even go as far as to say he was pretty. She knew she hadn't done anything to cause him to look at her but he did and then he stared.

While Ikkaku was still taking down names and class ranks he walked around to stand in front of her with his hands on his hips. "well, at least there's a face that's beautiful enough to acknowledge in this group of ugly ducklings…" he said with a bit of a smile that was almost a smirk. Talking while Ikkaku was trying to write down names irritated him

"Will you shut up Yumichika, this isn't a beauty pag- huh?" Ikkaku stopped what he was saying as he finally made it to the end of the line where Koneko was. "'The hell is a woman doing here?" he blurted out without thinking when he saw her for the first time. Remembering his manners a bit after really seeing her he smiled awkwardly. "well, hello miss, you're sure a looker but I think you're in the wrong division." She said not being able to help looking at her figure. Koneko restrained herself from smacking him. She hated perverts. She hated it even more when men touched her without permission, which he did by laying his hand on her shoulder. "You must be lost ma'am, Just tell me what division you were supposed to be in and I'll have someone escort you there saf- OMPH" His words ended as he landed painfully on his back suddenly with a foot on his chest.

"Do not touch me, Third seat Ikkaku Madarame." She said emotionlessly. "I know exactly where I'm supposed to be." She added. Yumichika picked up the Clipboard that had went flying with a chuckle and asked her name and rank. "Tsukiko Konekoame, Class rank number One." She said curtly, not caring that she was stepping on one of her superiors. She was not going to be treated less just because she was a woman. And she'd be damned if she was going to let one of them get friendly with her. At that moment a large shadow covered her and Ikkaku who was still shocked the woman had flipped him so quickly.

"What the hell is going on out here." Grumbled Captain Kenpachi Zaraki LOUDLY as he glared down at the two stonily. Removing her foot from the Third seats chest Konekoame quickly retreaded three steps and bowed. "Would someone explain why there was a damned Female standing on my third seats chest?" he demanded.

Koneko knelt keeping her head low. "I am sorry sir… I was out of place." She said and waited expecting to be punished somehow. She looked up at him as she returned to her place in the line when nothing was said.

The captain stared at her. She wasn't looking at him directly, but rather she was looking at the little pink haired girl on his shoulder who was grinning at the group. It was a rather small group sadly. Less than two dozen people were in it. Kenpachi had signed the paper without even reading who all was going into his division. Narrowing his eyes he wished now that he would have actually read it. "Yumichika, give me the damn folders." He growled, the pretty man smiled and handed them to him promptly before returning to sniggering at his shiny headed friend who's backside was now dirty from being flipped.

Captain Zaraki flipped through the folders disinterestedly before finding hers and scanning over it. He read the note attached to her profile with a frown before snapping it shut and thrusting it back to Ikkaku. "You succeed all the Requirements to join this division." He growled looking her in the eye. "I do not like the idea of a Woman joining my division," he spat out the word woman as if it was something vile in his mouth. "Women usually prove to be weaklings. However, due to the fact that you flipped my 3rd seat onto his ass I will allow it because that was damned funny and I'd like to see that again. Do not prove me to have made the wrong choice." He ended the statement still glaring at her despite the content before turning to the rest of them and giving the rest a warning speech and saying something about all he wanted from them was their streangth. Koneko didn't get to hear it because as soon as he had turned to the rest of the group the little pink haired girl on his shoulder launched herself at her.

"YAYYYY!!" was the only thing that issued out of the little girl. Koneko had the feeling that the only reason she may have been accepted was because of the pink haired munchkin in the first place. She caught the child with ease though she was still swayed back by the force of the launch. Accepting the hug she made sure her face didn't betray her thoughts. Ignoring her Zanpactos sniggering in her inner world she found herself oddly pleased that the man was accepting her into his division. She still had doubts about the division and still felt she would have been a better addition to the 7th division or even the 12th. She knew better than to complain however and was determined to let them know she was no pushover.

After the small speech that she barely caught the end of, they were dismissed for the rest of the evening to go to the barracks and settle in. Once dismissed Koneko walked over picking up her back and then over to the Captain to hand over the pink and black bundle. The little one clambered easily onto the large captains shoulder with a giggle. Koneko turned to leave when she felt a large hand clamp down on her own shoulder. Blinking her emotionless eyes she turned to face the large Captain.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" the Captain said gruffly giving her an 'are you that stupid' look. Yachiru just smiled on happily as Koneko worried about her own wellbeing.

(YAY!! Two in two days!! XD sorry for the cliff hanger type deal. I'm just glad I was able to get this one out this soon. read review plz lol *is in a good mood*)


	4. Chapter 4

((Ahahahahaha... Um... Yeah... I'm horrible... I hate re-writing things out... and this chapter was gonna be even longer, but I couldn't keep putting you guys off... This story is on paper and is five years old now. I have net now... but Updates will still be slow on this and others that I have on paper.))

The captain may have been feared by pretty much everyone, but he wasn't just some heartless bastard to throw a young woman into a den full of hungry lions. Manly hungry lions, most of who hadn't had much contact with women aside from in bars or rented rooms. There were no Female Barracks in the 11th division. Yachiru had her own private room next to his own, and that was about it. Thinking to himself he snapped a few orders at some men who were just sitting around uselessly and half dragged the woman towards the Officers Barracks. The officer barracks was set up similarly to regular sleeping barracks only there was supposed to be a bed roll or bed and a desk for each seated officer. The only thing was there were only two officers, so there was a lot of empty space, and that meant there was plenty room for what he was planning.

3rd seat Ikkaku and 5th seat Yumichika straight into their quarter. Snappy orders from the Captain cleaned the room and made it presentable, not that he really cared, he just didn't want any of their shit to get in the way of what was about to happen next. He stepped aside as a few other men ushered in and went to an empty corner and started curtaining off a corner of the room. A bed roll was laid in there and then the room was suddenly empty of people aside from Koneko and the two seated officers. Alone with them she found herself embarrassed and slightly nervous.

As soon as their captain had left Ikkaku blurted out his confusion. "The hell?" He frowned slightly rubbing his forehead as he sat down on the edge of his bed. "Looks like you're stuck with us then. Don't get it in your head that just because you're in the officers Barracks that you can be buddy-buddy with u-huh?" Ikkaku started as the woman either didn't hear him or just ignored what he was staying and fled to the curtained corner of the room. He grumbled. "Why the hell did he put her with us anyways?" he muttered not expecting an answer.

Yumichika answered anyways. "Well there's no way he's going to let her sleep in the barracks by herself, that would just be a big mess. She's a beautiful young woman, there she most likely wouldn't have any honor left by morning." He said simply before looking over to the woman as she stood facing the makeshift curtained room. She shrugged and pulled back the curtain to put her things away. It wasn't going to take long. Yumichika fluttered over and followed her into room. He looked around with a slightly pained expression as she pulled out a few things from her bag.

"You are defiantly going to have to decorate or something in here…" he muttered. Koneko glanced up at him blankly placing her only real belongings in a row on the floor next to the bed role. Two books on healing, two books on fighting and kido use, a fifth book was a fiction work she had tortured over the years, a gift from Captain Ukitaki when she was younger. She stroked the binding of it fondly before pulling out her only other belongings. Ornamental hair sticks she had received as a graduation gift the night before from Captain Unohana. The ones she currently had in her hair were given to her years ago by Captain Komamura. They weren't just hair sticks however, they were rather sharp and quiet solid so they wouldn't break easily. They could be used as weapons as well as to keep her hair out of the way. She left her underthings in the bag and stuffed it under the bed roll. That's all there was. Five books and two pairs of hair sticks. She only had her clothing on her back and her Zanpacto otherwise. And her only other belonging aside from what she had brought was with Shauna with her own and Kogias. It was reserved for their 'Special' outings, since Shauna was taking over Konekos old room upon Konekos request, she had been the best person to hide the items, and besides that even, Captain Unohana was in on the little secret anyways.

Yumichika sighed noticing she hadn't been issued her Shinigami uniform yet. "The Captain seems to have forgotten about your uniform…" he said quietly.

Ikkaku poked his head into the curtained room and glanced about its bareness. He spotted the woman sitting next to her bedroll almost like a well trained dog awaiting instructions. Creeped out he spoke to Yumichika. "You might as well take her to the supply room and get her measured for the damned things then. She isn't going to have a clue as to where to go." He said irritated.

Yumichika huffed at him. "I was just getting to that, Ikkaku." He said straining the other mans name before beckoning Konekoame to follow him.

Once fitted with her uniform, Konekoame quickly fell into a routine through the following weeks. She woke early in the morning; usually the two officers were still asleep. On the rare occasion someone was awake in the room it was Yumichika. Other than that, she didn't see the two all that much except during training. Once up and about she ate something and reported to the training area before whoever was in charge of the group of noobies training even was waking up. If she wasn't training or watching other train, or watching them fight amongst themselves, she found herself on missions killing hollows or other random seeming crap. Once her days work was finished and she was free for the evening she immediately grabbed her bag and headed over to the 4th division. While Captain Zaraki had thought of her sleeping arrangements, her bathing arrangements had slipped his mind. (A/N: I do believe there's just a big public bathhouse in the manga and anime… but then it would be too easy for her lol besides it won't be as funny later… So meh.) The 11th division bathhouse was 100% mens, that much was for sure. She wasn't sure where the little lieutenant was bathing, but she didn't have anything to worry about with her father figure being the Captain. Koneko was always welcome at the 4th division bathhouse. She and Shauna would often bath together in the steamy water, occasionally Isane would drop in. Even Kogia would visit to bath with the girls. It was all fine and dandy for a while. She would return back to the division and hole up in her makeshift room and stay out of everyone's way.

A month into the routine of walking back to the division with wet hair was getting to be a problem.

"ACHOOOOOO"

Ikkaku and Yumichika nearly jumped out of their skins and turned to stare at the curtained corner which sniffled in return. Not ten minutes before Koneko had came in and disappeared into it with a wet head as usual. Yumichika stood up from where he was sitting on his bed and he and Ikkaku approached the makeshift room. While Ikkaku poked it with his sheath, the 5th seat poked his head into the room. "Colds are such ugly things, I hope you haven't caught one." He said before walking in. Koneko wasn't prepared for company, she wasn't mentally composed yet and her emotionless mask was nowhere in sight. Yumichika almost giggled at the look she gave him, it was just adorable~! He reached out and placed a hand on her forehead gingerly, remembering what she had done to Ikkaku on her first day he was wary she might do something. Lucky for him, she didn't.

"Your running a bit of a fever…" he said frowning slightly. Ikkaku entered the room looking about it curiously. It hadn't changed and was still bare. He looked down to see Yumichika kneeling down next to the girl with her box of tissues. She still hadn't regained her composure yet and sneezed again cutely, Her drying hair 'fluffing' out a bit. Ikkakus face split in a grin.

"Well, the terrifying emotionless girl has a cute side after all, if she isn't snotting on you that is…" he said teasingly. He didn't see the box of tissues hurtling towards his head until it was too late. Koneko opened her mouth to tell him off and instead sneezed a third time. ((A/N: Damnit! On the paper I drew this totally adorable little face illustration of her after the sneeze and I can't put it on here!)) Yumichika laughed at her little outburst and her good aim as Ikkaku offered her a tissue from the box she had just chucked at him with a scowl on his face.

Koneko sniffled and let them lead her to the couch that was in the quarters. Yumichika quickly made tea for the three of them while she just sat there on the couch miserable. She had never been sick before.

Ever.

Once the three were sitting with tea, Koneko practically cuddling the warm beverage to herself, did the men learn what had caused the problem. Yumichika was horrified. Ikkaku ironically was the one too bring it up noticing her hair was still wet. He himself had just come from the bathhouse and hadn't seen her there. Yumichika pointedly looked up from his tea as he realized he had never seen here there either. Mentally slapping himself he asked where she was taking her baths. To find out she was walking across Serititie to take a bath in the 4th division every evening was a bit shocking. Yumichika to declared he was going to find a way for her to take a bath in the 11th division without fear of peeping toms.

He would be determined but unsuccessful for a few more weeks.

Finally Konekoame was remembered by the little pink haired Yachiru. She steered the Gaint she was riding on the back of in the direction of the training ground that Yumichika was using to train the newest batch of recruits. They had just arrived a few days before and Koneko had been assigned to help him by Ikkaku, who didn't want the job. Surprisingly, she wasn't a bad teacher. The woman darted through the leaves that had began to fall amongst a group of new men, breaking up a small skirmish that was starting to piss Yumichika off. Koneko was letting her unarmed actions do the talking for her. She moved swiftly, flipping one of the men over her arm by effectively tripping him and using his own force. She took the other man down a notch just by glaring at him and flaring her Reitsu sharply and snapping at him. "You need to learn to respect your officers." She snarled, insubordination was one of the worst things a soldier could do in her mind. The effect was completely ruined however as a pink haired ball of evil happiness suddenly tackled her.

"That was so cool Rainy-chan!" Yachiru squealed sitting on Konekoame.

Koneko blinked emotionlessly at the little girl. "Rainy-chan…?" she questioned the little one atop her.

Yachiru explained happily. "Konekoame, Koneko. Ame. The second half of your name means Rain doesn't it! The first half is Kitten, but you don't seem like a kitten to me…! Yet. Sooooo, I call you Rainy-chan!" The adorable little girl put a fist up to her mouth thoughtfully. "It doesn't seem to fit you though, I'll keep looking for a better one, don't you worry!" she chirruped giggling. Koneko sweat-dropped about to say she didn't need a nickname when a shadow engulfed them. Both girls looked up into the Captains frowning face, Yachiru grinned. Koneko scrambled up, careful not to hurl the lieutenant to the ground and bowed.

"Hello Captain Zaraki-sama, Sorry Sir." Koneko said eyes down still bowed. The captain stared down at her, this was the same lioness he had just seen moments ago breaking up the skirmish? She was a mouse of a woman now… He recalled the scene he and Yachiru had come up upon a moment before in his mind. They had seen her calm yet efficient and startling breakup of the fight as the two males were trying to kill each other with their swords. She had done so without even drawing her own. He had to give it to her, she had guts, though he did wish she would stand up for herself more often aside from just sending his men to the infirmary when they laid a finger on her. She must have sent a dozen to the 4th division in the first week. The woman didn't seem to care what the men said as long as they didn't touch her, and they said some nasty things in a very suggestive manner, often. He frowned at her bowed figure with distaste.

"What the hell are you sorry for?" he asked glaring at her. Koneko righted herself and looked up at him. He leered at her emotionless face a moment, before he could be weirded out she replied.

"I'm not sure what I am sorry for sir…" she said honestly, blinking up at him. When he was this close was hurting her neck but she wasn't about to show it. She realized then just how close he was, she could smell his sweat and found herself immediately nervous at this proximity. At this range she wouldn't have time to run if he simple decided he wanted to kill her. Luckily, the awkward Stare-down she received from the Captain ended as Yumichika pranced to her rescue.

"Good afternoon Captain Zaraki, it's a great day for training! Even if this batch is particularly ugly..." he spouted, breaking the Captains stare and that allowed Konekoame to back away several steps and she moved to usher the new recruits into a straight line. She felt Yachiru land on her back with a small amount of force and permitted the girl to piggyback, not that she had a choice.

The little girl sighed in her ear after she had set them to sparing against each other with wooden swords. No way in hell was she about to give the okay for them to fight with their zanpacto, they were too stupid not to kill each other. "Kenny's bored… He's been in a bad mood lately, though seeing you take out those two stupid heads made him grin a second. That's when I got so happy I had to hug you! You made Kenny smile!" she said cheerfully throwing Koneko out of whack. She had made the Captain smile? Yachiru Exagerated, it the Captains 'smile' was more of a amused and confused half smile. The girl cheerfully road on her back as if it was an everyday thing while Koneko moved about the training recruits to point out a few places where they could improve. It wasn't long before Yachiru suddenly started asking her with a slew of questions about herself.

"Whatcha doing?" Yachiru questioned.

"I'm assisting 5th seat Yumichika with the new recruits, miss."

The pink haired girl tilted her head. "Call me Yachiru, Why?"

Koneko sighed her answer. "Cause he told me too."

Yachiru smiled, "Okay! What's your favorite food!?" she chirruped.

Koneko paused wondering where that question had come from. "I like watermelon I guess. Why would you want to know?" she said returning with her own question.

Yachiru giggled. "Just cause! What's your least favorite food?"

Koneko didn't have an answer and just shrugged.

Yachiru pouted before thinking of her next question. "What's your favorite candy?" she asked grinning.

Koneko had never eaten Candy. She made the mistake of telling the little girl.

Yachiru gasped before screeching her disbelief into Konekos ear and drawing everyone's attention. "YOU'VE NEVER HAD CANDY!?" the girl was mortified.

Koneko shook her head, "No, not really…" she replied.

Yachiru was at loss at what to say for once and stayed quiet for a few minuets before moving onto her next string of questions. The large Captain shook his head amused at his little lieutenants as she was bombarding the woman with questions. Koneko was doing so well until it came to the question of what her favorite color was. Without thinking she ended up scaring half the squad of new recruits who had been listening in while training.

"My favorite color is red." She had replied. Yachiru asked why and Koneko didn't think. "Red, the color of spilt blood, that's beautiful just about anywhere, Though usually mud dilutes the color..." Koneko froze. She did not just say that aloud did she? Yachiru giggled before heading to the next question, to used to violence to be phased by the Emotionless womans appraisal of the color. She was liking rainy-chan more and more.

The Captain and Yachiru had stayed with the group for the remainder of the evening where Yumichika released the recruits signaling the end of their day. Everyone seemed to be separating in their own directions. Yachiru leapt off of Koneko and followed her Captain. Koneko herself turned to leave but Yumichika caught her arm suddenly and she had to stop herself from pounding the pretty mans face into the ground. She sighed glad she hadn't acted on instinct as the man looked at her worriedly.

Yumichika put his hands on his hips. "You're a tough girl, but you know it's getting colder. The leaves are almost gone completely and winter is barely a month away. You can't keep walking around with a wet head." He had no solution but wanted to do something, anything. "We could set up a sma-!" He stopped his words as Konekoame was suddenly hit my a pink haired cannon-ball. AGAIN. He had thought they had left already.

Koneko kept her balance and hadn't fallen over. She caught the girl without thinking and held her an arms length from herself with her usual emotionless mask in place. "Rainy-chan! You wanna play?" Yachiru giggled with a bright smile. Koneko looked up at the Captain who had followed the girl.

He spoke to Yumichika with a bored expression, under his expression he seemed anxious almost, Koneko tilted her head interestedly and listened. "There's been a report of a few hollows, I feel like fightin', You wanna come along and have a little fun?" he asked. Yumichika scoffed.

"Sorry Captain, It sounds like fun but a man needs some down time to keep himself beautiful and clean. Have you asked Ikkaku, this is more his sorta thing." Yumichika countered with a plain look.

Captain Zaraki grunted. "Feh. He's gone drinking with those guys from the tenth division again, we'll be lucky if he comes back with his pants on him somewhere." He said with a frown.

Yachiru took her chance to draw attention to herself and Koneko, who was still holding her at an arms length away comically with her emotionless mask still in place. Yachiru waved an arm in the air drawing both mens attention. "Lets take Rainy-chan! She can watch with me!" The girl giggled ignoring the Captains stupefied look. ~Well, there goes my bath…~ Koneko thought as the Captain shrugged and replied.

"She can do whatever the hell she wants."

He stepped off towards the gate. Koneko knew she couldn't exactly refuse Yachiru and sighed as she put the girl down only to have her latch on for a piggy back ride. Apparently, Koneko was now a theme park attraction or a riding mule for the child.

It soon became apparent to Koneko that Captain Zaraki wasn't the brightest crayon in Yachirus crayon box, and Yachiru wasn't that bright either. Or at least that's how it appeared to be when it came to directions. She stayed quiet as her superiors got them lost. It seemed Yachiru was just pointing in random directions. Nearing sunset the pink haired Vice Captain pouted slightly. "It keeps moving or something…" Kenpachi patted the girl on the head slightly. Koneko enjoyed the little scene a moment and wondered what exactly their situation was. She wasn't one to ask a lot of questions, it came off rude usually, so she still didn't know anything about either of them. She still wasn't sure if they were father and daughter or not, though she had began to suspect they weren't. Her thinking caught her off guard. It wasn't like her to be interested in other people. Her eye was usually on the ball. Her training made sure of that, complete the task at hand no matter what, everything else is just an obstacle or simply there without needing to be messed with. Her training hadn't exactly been normal, but then again, she wasn't exactly normal to begin with. Yachiru suddenly had an Idea and cut into Konekos thoughts waving her hand in front of her face. "Rainy-chan's gone all spacey, is she okay?" the little girl asked concerned. The captain just looked annoyed. Apparently the girl had asked Koneko a question several times and received no answer. When She had nodded to let the girl know she was okay Yachiru smiled brightly. "Good! Can you trace it's Reitsue?" another nod. "YAY!" the little girl throws her hands in the air and nearly knocks Koneko over by jumping on her again. Captain Zaraki frowned seeing the womans emotionless mask falter a moment to let a small sad like smile escape before she recovered and handed the child over to him and turned on her heel. He wasn't sure if he liked this girl, she was pretty, but something was wrong with that freakish empty expression, despite that he still wanted to do something to un nerve her and see that face slip up and let what's under it come out.. There was a person under there right?

The captains frown deepened as he thought of something else. "Why the hell didn't you speak up earlier? We've been walking around in fucking circles for an hour!" He growled at her following her with Yachiru on his shoulder.

Konekos reply was unintended but just like her mask slipped up earlier, now was the rest of her personality. "She can do whatever the hell she wants…" she said quietly with a bit of spice. He recognized the words as his own and found himself grinning. He could crush her ass with one blow where she stood and she uses his own words against him.

Koneko found the hollow, or rather, group of hollows before the sun could set completely. There were five, and while The Captain could take on many more than that in one blow, he felt like screwing around and allowed Yachiru and Koneko one apiece. Yachiru played tag with hers while Kenpachi watched, daring any of the other hollows to do a thing. Koneko thought it would be much more interesting for them all to fight at the same time…. But at the same time, it was amusing to watch the other Hollows fidget. It wasn't like they could run anywhere…. With Kenpachi blocking their way…..

Koneko wasn't really sure what to do with hers. She found herself wanting to make it last, not that she was sure how… she dodged all its blows and ignored its taunts after pissing it off in a weird kind of staring contest. She sighed and drew her blade, smirked at the 'oh shit' look on its face, and lunged forward at it nicking it. "This one's too weak to be any fun…" she mumbled deciding it wasn't even worth dirtying her zanpactoe with. Kenpachi, who hadn't been caring to watch as he took on his own, looked over. She twirled swinging her sheath down and wacked it on the head firmly, though not firm enough to actually hurt it. The hollow snarled, it's energy raising. She smacked it again hoping it's anger would make it stronger. She shrugged when it didn't get too much stronger and sheathed her blade. Kenpachi stood on one of his victims and watched as Koneko drew back her arm and punched the hell out of the hollow. It screeched its rage and wobbled back before charging at her. She held her ground until the last possible moment and performed a one hand spring on his head to bring her foot down onto its tail making it furious. Anger seemed to fuel its strength because it swung it's clawed arm to backhand her into a building. She could have dodged but didn't and instead caught its attack, her fluid movements halting. She looked boredly at it and decided to just end the pathetic fight. She leapt up and cracked her fist down and through its skull, killing it. Kenpachi's eyes widened a bit. Seemed this woman could hold her own against hollows as well as taking on new recruits twice her size while unarmed. What surprised him was that she'd done it as graceful as she had, it'd almost been like a dance yet she didn't look impressed at all. He gazed at her momentarily put off. True they were weak Hollows… but a girl should at least be panting or have broke a sweat. He hadn't misjudged her that much had he? He dodged barely in time when the Hollows he'd been fighting decided they wanted their butts kicked as well.

She slung the gunk off her hand and watched with Yachiru as Kenpachi finished off the last two. He gave the weak creatures so many handicaps it was almost sad. She admired form and motion as he dealt with them and found herself enjoying it. Yachiru broke into her thoughts with a giggle. "I think you like watching Kenny fight as much as I do!" she said and giggled again. "You were watching him like you were in love or something. Koneko whirled on the girl, eyes flashing and lunged.

"I was not!" Koneko protested keeping a straight face. Kenpachi looked up hearing Yachiru squeal and start laughing as Koneko tickled her to keep her quiet while refusing what she had said. That was creepy with her lack of apparent emotion. Shrugging he yelled up to them.

"You idiots wanna stay up there giggling all night go ahead. I'm heading back to the division." He said and turned to lumber in the direction he thought the Division was. Koneko and Yachiru landed lightly on either side of him and Koneko corrected his path and left the rest to Yachiru. She got them home safely, on the way in they ran into Ikkaku and Yumichika who were on their way out. Ikkaku apparently came back to drag Yumichika to go for another round of drinks with him and his friends. Yumichika was squeaky clean from his bath. Yachiru hopped down.

The little girl smiled, "Bathtime!" she squeaked and Yumichika frowned lightly.

"You guys made a mess it seems…" he said looking them up and down. Kenpachi had made a rather big mess. He looked down at his blood soaked self and shrugged. Koneko's emotionless face greeted Yumichika as he looked at her. "You at least avoided most of the blood splatter, but you still have blood in your hair." Koneko reached up and frowned finding he was right. She sighed and turned to head back out of the division and to go to the fourth division. Kenpachi arched an eyebrow as Yachiru did a 180 and came back confused looking.

"Where you going Rainy-Chan?" Yachiru asked wondering why the girl was leaving.

Koneko replied simply. "To take a bath." Yachiru ran forward a few steps and latched onto the back of konekoames shingra uniform and dragged her feet in the ground to stop the girl.

"you're going the wrong way silly!" the little girl squeaked with a smile thinking it was a game. Yumichika shook his head and sighed.

"No she's not." He said simply. Captain Kenpachi Zaraki turned to look at his 5th seat with the same arched eyebrow of questioning. Meanwhile Yachiru wrapped herself around Koneko completely. Both men ignored the odd struggle as Koneko tried to peel the girl off of her and keep up her emotionless front at the same time. Yumichika explained to the captain. "Koneko has been walking to the fourth division every night to take a bath, she can't exactly be expected to share the same bath house as the men do…" Yumichika put his hands on his hips and looked at the girl. "Putting her in with the guys would have made a hell of a mess so she's been walking with a wet head across Sereity." The man sighed and closed his eyes. "The temperature is beginning to drop seeing as November is just around the corner, already it's taking a toll on her and she's been doing this since she joined with us…." He opened his eyes and shut up realizing he was alone. Whipping around he looked and blinked. He wasn't alone. Ikkaku was on his hands and knees trying soo hard not to laugh.

In the middle of Yumichika's little speech he grabbed Koneko's uniform as Yachiru jumped off. Picking her up by her uniform he swung the shocked woman around and flipped her over his shoulder, still just clutching her by her uniform. She thudded onto his back and bounced lightly. She squirmed, hanging from her uniform and feeling like a bag as she hung facing down. As he walked she bounced lightly against his back with each step. Yachiru was cheering and following them on foot. Ikkaku finally cracked and roared with laughter at the sight of Captain Zaraki walking off with a stupefied woman dangling from his back.

It was a minute later before Koneko could find her voice finally. She protested lightly, emotionless mask completely forgotten in her embarrassment, "I-I'm not sure what's going on.. But I can walk on my own if that's okay…" she said meekly. She was embarrassed by the amused stares of the men in the division as they watched her being toted in the direction of the Captains Barracks… Koneko was ignored and still dangling, awkwardly. She was facing the Captains lower back and backside, She hugged herself with her arms and did her best to keep from touching him at all though she was bumping around on his back She also did her best no to look at him seeing as she was facing downward after all. She did her best not to think about where she was being taken either.


End file.
